


Road Trip and Raise Cain

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN AU Bingo [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Past Underage, M/M, Multi, Open Relationship, Referenced prostitution, Road Trip, Trucker!Castiel, stanford!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The kid looks like he could really use the help, and Castiel's always happy to provide when he can.  He's heading for Modesto, and the kid's looking to go to Palo Alto.  A huge coincidence, considering they're in Rapid Falls, South Dakota.Castiel decides to take him along, and when he finds out the kid can drive - a truck, even - he figures out how the kid can pay him without using any college money he has.The kid completely misunderstands.





	Road Trip and Raise Cain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Truck Driver!Cas
> 
> Written for Castiel Bingo  
> Square: Car Sex
> 
> Written for Heaven and Hell Bingo  
> Square: CasChuck
> 
> Written for Good Things Happen Bingo  
> Square: Realization

The hitchhiker looked so young, Castiel couldn’t help feeling bad for him. It wasn’t likely that the kid was going to be able to pay him, but that was all right. As long as he didn’t go getting any bright ideas about stealing from him, either, he’d be fine. Castiel guided his truck to the side of the road and waved to the kid.

“Uh, hi, thank you?” The kid hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. “Are you heading west?”

“Yes, I am. To Modesto, California. Where are you headed?” Castiel couldn’t afford much in the way of deviation, but anything he could do for the kid, he would. Even if that was just get him a couple hundred miles on his way.

“Wow. Um, I’m heading to Palo Alto.” Well then. Castiel could easily take this kid most of the way. “I’d appreciate it if you’d take me with you. Feel free to kick me out wherever. If I get annoying or something. Okay?”

“Of course. Can you drive?” If the kid was gonna be with him for the next few days, maybe he could help share the driving. Even if he’d never driven a truck before, the most likely thing a kid his age was heading to Palo Alto for was Stanford, which meant he was plenty smart. If he could drive, he could probably pick up the differences quickly, letting Castiel have an hour or two off.

The kid glanced at the truck. “Yeah, my brother taught me when I was twelve. Only driven a big rig a couple times, and both times I crashed it – on purpose,” Sam added hurriedly. Some of Castiel’s alarm must have showed. “I worked some really weird summer jobs.”

“All right, then. You headed for Stanford?” The kid nodded. “Nice. In that case, whatever money you’ve got, you have more important things than paying me for, so I’ll have you work it off. Deal?”

“O-okay.” He shifted the pack on his shoulder. “Yes. That works. My name’s Sam, by the way.”

“Cas. Come on.” Castiel got back in his truck, while Sam climbed in beside him. “I’ve only got a couple hours before I have to stop for the night, so for now, just watch carefully. If you have questions about what I’m doing, ask.”

 

They made it to Wyoming just as Castiel was going to be forced to stop for the night, so Castiel found a truck park and pulled in. Sam had picked up quickly on everything Castiel showed him, and in between, talked a little about his plans for Stanford. Right now, he had no idea what he wanted to major in, but he was certain he wanted to do something to help people. Medicine, law, social work, whatever he found he enjoyed. He had some vague thoughts about going into teaching, maybe, like an English teacher he’d really admired, but didn’t think he had the patience to deal with kids like a lot of his classmates.

Sam didn’t have any allergies and was willing to eat whatever he could get, so Castiel waved off the money and headed into the Sonic nearby. While he waited for his food, he pulled out his cell phone. “Hi, Chuck.”

“Cas! How was another thrilling day in the life of a trucker?”

“I picked up a hitchhiker.” Castiel told him about Sam. “He seems like a good kid. Do you mind?” He didn’t think Chuck would. After all, Chuck would never miss the money. The books he wrote were trash, but had a huge cult following that bought them like hotcakes the second a new one dropped.

“See if you can sneak a few big bills into his bag when he’s not looking. You gonna sleep with him?”

“Excuse me, did you just ask what I think you did?” It’s not like Chuck would mind Castiel sleeping with someone else. Chuck even liked hearing about it. But Sam was a kid, and Castiel was not about to take advantage of him, which Chuck should know.

“Come on, Cas, don’t get all moralizing at me. If he’s going to Stanford and Mommy and Daddy aren’t dropping him off in their Lamborghini – or having Jeeves do it, at least – chances are he’s seen and done some stuff. He may look like a kid, but I’m willing to bet he’s not. It’s not like you’re old enough to be his father – not that you have a problem with that, you’re younger than my kids.”

“Still!” Castiel glared at his phone. “I can’t believe you’d even suggest that. Anything happening back home I should know about?”

“Nope. Still keeping an eye out for Gabe and Luke?”

“Of course.” Gabe, anyway. Luke creeped Castiel out enough that he was just as happy to let that son stay missing. “I’d better go. Looks like they’re putting my order together.”

“All right. Hey, Cas? Take good care of Sam. He’s special.”

“How do you know?”

“I always know.” Chuck wasn’t wrong, Castiel had to admit as he hung up. Any time he said someone was special, he got proved right.

 

Sam ate the fries and the chili cheese dog Castiel brought. The bacon cheeseburger made him shake his head and look away. “Thanks for the food. What now?” Before Castiel could answer, Sam’s bag started playing Led Zeppelin. “Uh, sorry, I’d better take that…” He grabbed the phone and stepped out of the truck. He wasn’t gone very long. “Sorry, again. My worrywart brother.”

So he did have family. “You have a cell phone?” From the looks of his too-big, shabby clothes and his worn-out bag, that seemed like the kind of luxury this kid couldn’t afford. It was a good idea, certainly. Just a surprise.

“Yeah, the worrywart brother bought it for me when he realized he couldn’t talk me out of leaving,” Sam explained. “It’s kinda nice, not a bad idea. Only three numbers right now, but I figure I’ll add a lot more when I get to school, right?”

“Likely.” There was an awkward silence as Castiel gathered wrappers and stuffed them into the bag. “There’s a bed in the back. You’re welcome to use it, if you’d prefer.”

“Right. Of course.” Sam swallowed hard and climbed into the back.

Castiel shook his head as he climbed out. Something seemed off, but it was probably nothing important. When he got back from finding a trash can, he realized what it was. Sam, it seemed, shared Chuck’s misunderstanding of the situation. The naked, Castiel could deal with, but Sam had a finger working his ass, and there couldn’t be much misunderstanding of his intention. “Sam?”

“Oh! You’re back! That was quicker than I expected.” Sam paused in his activities. “Do you want me to keep going, or take over…?”

Castiel closed his eyes. “Okay, first: please tell me that you’re eighteen?”

“Nineteen, actually. Dad wasn’t paying attention and got me started at school a year late, and then we moved around so much that I could barely keep up with my advanced classes, let alone get ahead to skip a year.”

Well, that was something. Castiel opened his eyes, and then began searching for anything other than the obvious to stare at. “And what led you to… this conclusion?”

“My brother worked truck parks as soon as he was old enough looking to convincingly pass for eighteen. He wouldn’t ever take me with him, even though we could earn twice the money, but it’s not like I didn’t know what was happening. So, truck driver picks up a hitchhiker for a three-day trip, says he’ll put him to work…”

The sound of Castiel’s hand slapping his forehead echoed through the cabin. “That’s not what I meant. I meant that you’ll be driving part of the way. Not much, couple hours each day, but it’s more of a break than I usually get. This isn’t… I’m not that kind of trucker. I really did just send you back there so you could sleep more comfortably. I’m going to sleep in my seat.”

“Oh.” Sam paused briefly. “You know, I don’t see what’s so wrong about it. You’re not exploiting me.”

“That would be true, if we’d clearly negotiated up front. At this point, if I were that kind of person, I could point out that I’ve already done part of my service and you owed me.”

“True.” Sam colored all over his body, not that Castiel was looking of course. He just… okay, he was looking. He couldn’t help himself. “But you do seem interested, and, well, you did buy me dinner…”

Castiel burst into a surprised laugh. “Sonic hot dogs aren’t that good!”

“Maybe not, but it still counts. If you’re interested, we’ve established that I’m of age and it’s not part of a quid pro quo…” Sam looked down at himself. “If you’re not interested, I need to go find a quiet place where I won’t disturb anyone.”

“Here’s good, if you’re sure.” Chuck would never let him live this one down, but what the heck. Sam was certainly interesting, and his consent couldn’t be clearer.


End file.
